Datapad Secrets
by AleatoryW
Summary: After Asajj writes her innermost secret on a datapad, she desperately hopes Grievous won't read it, but even that wouldn't be as bad as if Skywalker, or worse still,Kenobi found it. Naturally, they do, and the results are interesting. One-shot


**I'm a loyal fan of the Obi-wan/Asajj pairing, and this is just my imaginings of what would happen if Asajj's most impotant secret was in the hands of three different people, Anakin, Obi-wan, and Grievous, and what their reactions would be. Enjoy!**

"Hello, General." Asajj Ventress spoke calmly, without turning away from her datapad. General Grievous let out a frustrated roar from several feet behind her. He had recently decided that he needed to work on walking quietly, so she had instructed him to try to sneak up on her. So far, he made way too much noise to sneak up on any Jedi, but she had to admit that he was improving.

"It's getting better. Just walk slower and you'll be quieter." She instructed, still keeping her attention on the words on the screen.

"Walk slower!" he grumbled. "If I walk any slower, all the Jedi will die of old age before I get to them!" He limped across the room and seated himself by the window overlooking the large battle field.

"What happened to you?" He usually didn't limp.

"What do you expect? I had to get another new foot. They take some time to get..." he paused here to let out a hacking cough before continuing: "to get used to."

"What happened to the old one?" She was certainly glad she wasn't a cyborg. It seemed like Grievous was always coughing, limping, or losing hands or feet. His wounds were painless, but that was the only benefit. Well, he was also stronger then any humanoid in the galaxy, but she could probably outlift him using the Force.

"Kenobi, of course." He growled the name. Obi-wan Kenobi was the General's least favorite Jedi, as Kenobi had escaped him time after time, something Grievous couldn't stand to think about. Kenobi, she knew, was not the most skilled Jedi in the Order, as Master Yoda could end a fight before it began by simply taking her lightsabers away from her.

"Mmm-hmm." She replied, still focused on what she was writing. The pen moved swiftly over the glowing screen, leaving neatly written words behind it. Satisfied with her work, she hit the 'save' button and closed the file, but not before it had caught the attention of her ally.

"What are you writing so intently over there?"

"Oh, nothing, just some stuff for Dooku." Asajj fibbed.

"Could I see?" he hobbled across the room, as Asajj stood up and whirled around, hiding the datapad behind her back.

"It's uh, nothing important, or, um, interesting at all, just an old assignment list." she stammered. She certainly didn't want Grievous to read what she had just wrote, or she just might die from embarrassment.

"If it's not important, then let me see it." He reached behind her back and grabbed the edge of the datapad.

"It's _mine_" Asajj snarled, as the two generals tugged the datapad back and forth, but she knew he was going to get a hold of it. He stretched himself up to his full height and raised his arm as high as he could, still holding the device. Asajj felt her feet actually lift off the ground as she struggled to keep it out of his grip. The next thing she felt was her fingers slipping off the edge, and she landed back on her feet as Grievous raised the device high over his head in triumph.

The General sat back down and began talking to himself as he looked at the menu for the datapad. "Open file...Two files...Why didn't you name these?" the last question was directed to her.

"Why bother?" she muttered, hoping Grievous would read the first file and then give it back without looking at the other one.

Grievous opened the first file and began to read: "Open...'Meet me at the rendezvous point once the clone fleet is destroyed... ' This is just a list of instructions!" He jabbed the 'clear' button and looked up at her, annoyed to find he had wrestled over the datapad just to read her orders for yesterday's mission.

"I told you that. But would you listen? No. You wouldn't believe me." Asajj shook her head in disappointment and held out her hand, hoping he'd give it back.

Grievous was far too stubborn to hand it over just yet, which was what she was afraid of. "There's another file." He opened it and began to read silently, while Asajj held her breath with horror, because she knew what was written there:

_Kenobi, my sweet,  
__You'll never know because I'll never speak  
__This inner longing of my heart,  
__Not even to you._

_But Kenobi, my love,  
__I swear by every star above  
__The inner longing of my heart  
__Will always be you._

_Kenobi, my heart,  
__How I long to part  
__My lips gently against yours  
__As you carry my wounded form to safety._

_But there are laws, my Beloved:  
__Laws binding me, laws binding you,  
__Laws against us, against my feelings for you;  
__Should our arms go around eachother,  
__The galaxy would be turned upside down._

_Still I long to hear your voice,  
__Run my fingers through your hair,  
__Feel your hand brush mine,  
__Gaze into your eyes, so warm, so blue-  
__But this is an impossible dream._

_Kenobi, my darling,  
__You'll probably never know these secrets,  
__These inner longings of my heart,  
__But I love you all the same._

Grievous looked up her in disgust. "You wrote him a _love poem?_" he shouted.

"Well...well..." she sputtered, trying to defend herself and her feeble attempt at poetry. She had always been better at fighting then expressing her feelings, and she had worked hard on the poem, even though she certainly didn't want Kenobi to read it either.

"This is hideous! That man is our worst enemy! You are supposed to be killing him, not writing him mushy love letters!"

"Well, just because you hate everyone who crosses your path doesn't mean I have to!"

"Yes, but you're _supposed_ to be killing him!"

She had always been afraid of Grievous, but she was too angry to think of that right now. "Hate and kill, kill and hate, blah blah blah." she muttered, perfectly loud enough for him to hear her.

"GAAARGHHH!" Grievous hurled the datapad across the room. Ventress ducked, but he hadn't thrown it at her. He had intended to smash it against the wall, but he had forgotten about the window. As she watched, it broke the window and whizzed out over the battle field, landing somewhere in the grass with a thump.

"Now look what you did!" she complained. "Now someone has to go get it!"

"Not my problem." He muttered, his temper subsiding.

"Moron." she growled as she walked out the door. Now _she'd _have to traipse through a battle field because Grievous was grumpy and chucked something.

Meanwhile, Anakin and Obi-wan walked across the same battle field.

"I'm telling you Master, there was a unit there!"

"Uh-huh." Anakin, Anakin...he wouldn't just admit he was seeing things. They had walked to the opposite end of the field because Anakin _thought_ he saw a fleet of droids that they needed to destroy. Obi-wan was exhausted. He had battled Grievous yesterday _and _taken out about half a troop of droids, and now they had walked for miles and still had to walk back.

"What's this?" Anakin stopped, bent over, and picked up a datapad.

Asajj, hiding nearby and watching them, groaned inwardly. She was going to wait until they passed and then grab the datapad, but now that Anakin had it... She silently thanked herself for not signing her name. But still, Anakin would never let this go without teasing his master.

"Datapad, obviously." Obi-wan answered.

"Here." Anakin tossed it to Obi-wan, who didn't see it coming and just barely managed to catch it. "Check and see if there's any Separatist information on it."

"Why would there be Separatist information on it? For all we know it could be one that one of _our_ men dropped."

"Just look, okay?"

Obi-wan rolled his eyes, but he opened the first file. "Blank." he told Anakin. Asajj watched as he deleted it and opened the other file. He was silent as he looked down at it. She was too far away to see his face, but she knew what he was reading.

"Well?" asked Anakin.

"It's blank, too." Obi-wan lied quickly, as he re-read the poem. Someone had written him a poem. And not just any poem, one of deep affection. Whoever she was, she had probably never meant for him to read this, but he wished she had signed it. He skimmed it again. Maybe there were a few clues in the poem. Or maybe the whole thing, poem, datapad, droids, the whole blasted thing, was a trick set up by Anakin. Somehow, he couldn't picture Anakin writing a poem like this. Or maybe it was his own wishful thinking, because he didn't want it to be a trick. He wanted it to be real.

Asajj crept towards the Republic base. She had to get that datapad back before Kenobi realized that she had wrote the poem. There might be enough clues, hints, in it that he could pin it to her, and that must never happen.

She waved a hand in front of the clone guard, and he dropped to the floor, out cold. He'd wake up again in a few minutes, but hopefully she'd be in and back out again by that time. She ignited her red lightsaber blade and began cutting a hole in the wall of the base. Ventress slipped into the base, looked around cautiously, and walked upstairs. She soon found the common room, and, much to her delight, the datapad was lying on the table. There was a light on down the hall, where the Jedi's bedrooms were, and she heard what sounded like Anakin singing along to some music that he had turned up way too loud. _Good,_ she thought, _he won't hear me over that._ She picked the datapad up and turned to leave. Unfortunately, she also didn't hear that someone was coming down the hall until it was too late.

"Hello, Asajj." She did an awkward jump-and-whirl combo, dropping the datapad, which skidded down the hall, narrowly missing hitting the shins of the person who stood in the door.

_Obi-wan._ Oh, force. This was bad. Waaaaaay bad.

"Um, Kenobi!" She stuttered. He didn't seem all that surprised to see her, considering that she was in his base.

"Pray tell what you're doing here?" his blue eyes were glinting. "And what you're doing with that datapad. Stealing plans, my dear? That seems beyond you."

She really should have gone with his explanation of trying to steal information, but she also didn't want him to think she was sinking to that level. "It's mine!" she explained hastily. Blast! Why had she said that?

"Yours?" Obi-wan looked surprised. "Did you write that?"

Oh, force, he had read the poem.

"No! I mean, write what?" Now she sounded like an idiot. _You've really screwed this up, Asajj, _she thought to herself. "It's, uh, blank." She desperately tried to explain herself, but to no avail.

"You came all this way to retrieve a _blank_ datapad?" His eyebrow arched up, partly in suspicion, partly in amusement.

"Okay, so I wrote it!" She couldn't come up with any explanation for all these arguments. "I never..." her voice dropped from defensive to ashamed. "I never wanted you to see it." She hung her head, staring at the floor, waiting for a sharp reply, or at best a witty remark. But his voice was soft.

"It's beautiful."

"It is?" she looked up at him, startled.

"Yeah." Completely sincere.

"Well, uh, thanks." She'd never been complimented on something she'd done in her free time before. Only successful missions. "Although, beauty isn't exactly my strong point." She smiled slightly.

"What do you mean by that?" he was smiling at her. Again, completely unexpected.

"Uh, just..." She stopped, unsure of how to explain her comment.

"You're very beautiful, Asajj." She froze. It was one thing to say her poem was beautiful, but her?

"Uh..." She was stammering again.

"Gorgeous. Stunning. Wonderful." Obi-wan was closer, looking deep into her eyes now, and Asajj felt a heat rise to her face, and she knew she was turning a vivid purple. "Even when you blush." He gently touched his fingertips to her cheek. "Especially when you blush."

"Really?" She was still shocked.

"I love you Asajj." he said simply. Somehow, in her astonishment, the statement seemed humorous.

"What-what can you possibly see in me?" she laughed a little.

"Everything. Everything I could ever want. Humor, wit, skill, personality, and now I find you're even a poet."

"You know, Obi-wan, as many times as I say I'm going to kill you, I would never...I couldn't..."

Obi-wan finished the sentence for her. "I could never hurt you, either." Obi-wan placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a gentle hug. _Turning the galaxy upside down,_ she thought, as she slipped her arms around Obi-wan's neck, allowing her hands to touch his hair. It was exactly how she had thought it would feel: silky, smooth. Their lips met for a few heartbeats, and to Asajj, who hadn't known a touch of kindness in years, it was five seconds of pure bliss. They pulled away from eachother, and Asajj just looked at him, still surprised that Obi-wan shared her feelings, and extremely glad she hadn't escaped with the datapad. Suddenly, from down the hall, the music was flipped off. Asajj did a neat somersault away from Kenobi and landed silently behind a large chair in one of the corners of the room, just as she heard Skywalker enter.

"Master, I thought you said this was blank!" Blast, he had the datapad!

"It's..." She could hear the embarrassment in his voice.

"There's a poem on here. For _you."_ Anakin's voice was teasing, obviously enjoying this.

"Yes, Anakin, and there's a reason I wasn't showing it to you."

"Because I'd laugh you out of the base?"

"Exactly."

"Well, whoever wrote it has the major hots for you, Master."

"Anakin!"

"Here, take your secret admirer's profession of love." Anakin handed over the datapad and set back off down the hall laughing. "Kenobi, my _darling_" Anakin mocked, his voice sounding further away now.

Asajj jumped back out from behind the chair as soon as she heard the music from down the hall again.

"How _do _you do that?" he asked, looking at her both quizzically and admiringly.

"Do what?"

"Keep so silent. I didn't hear your feet at all."

"I don't know, I just...it's just natural. I really better get back to my base though." she said sorrowfully.

"Here." He pressed the datapad back into her hands.

"Actually..." she open the file, erased and rewrote, then handed it back to him. "Actually, you can keep it. I'll see you tomorrow at the battle, although I have a feeling we'll do more talking then fighting." She smiled. And without another word, she walked out the door.

Obi-wan looked down and saw that she had changed the words of the last stanza so they now read:

_Kenobi, my darling,  
__Now that you know these secrets,  
__These inner longings of my heart,  
__Now I love you all the more._

Until today, he had never known. And he never would have guessed that she was the writer of the poem. He took the pen in his hand and slowly, hesitantly wrote an answer, that perhaps Asajj would read someday:

_Asajj, my soul mate,  
__You haunt my dreams,  
__You're truly the inner longing of MY heart,  
__And I love you too. _

_**So did you think it was cute? Horrible? Wonderful? Disgusting? Funny? Boring? So-so? Tell me! Reveiw!**_


End file.
